Teenage love affire
by Chillaxes
Summary: The drama continues! Izishu gets a vist from a famous turban wearing man, Malik sees doctor Phill, and Odion goes to the ultimate sleepover! Sequel to "Drama in Domino" I won't write any more untill i get at least three reviwes! so, please r&r!


Teenage love afire

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh...duh!

Miho sat in her normal spot at the school library as the student librarian. She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. She loved her job, and 5 dollars a week wasn't all that bad, but it was so boring. The library was empty again. Miho began to play with her yellow ribbon that held up her hair and gave her nickname-Ribbon. She sighed again, thinking about how Tristan called her that, and how nice it had sounded when he said it. _But I had to turn him down._ She thought to herself. She looked back up at the clock; it was time for her to leave. She signed herself out and made sure she clocked out before walking out the door.

The sun was slowly setting as Miho walked to her bus stop. _I better get home so I can start on my science. I heard Malik's back. That sounds good for Emily….What's that?_ Miho turned to see what she was hearing. Music was blasting from a pair of medium speakers. Two groups of both boys and girls stood on either side of the large ally, the ones on the left went to Miho's school, the others had Ritima uniform on. One minute they stood very still, then before she could expected it they burst into movement. Their bodies moved not only in time with the music but with each other. In a moment they were on the ground, in another moment they were flying through the air. And as they danced, Miho watched in utter amazement.

Kenny was laying down on the ground looking up at the large ceiling in the extremely large bedroom that was Odion's. "Why is your house so dang big?" Kenny suddenly blurted out, boredom taking over. Well, she really wasn't that bored. Sitting next to Odion was never boring. They were the best of friends and she loved to come over to his house to sit on his carpeted floor in his extremely large room in his extremely large house. His room was like a house in itself. It had three sections and each section was divided by a doorway with no door. The first section was a light green color. It had a large bed in one corner ,neatly made, and an organized book shelf in the other. Everything was in its place and the floor was clean and vacuumed. His desk sat organized with pencils and other writing utensils in a small can decorated with basket balls and stars. Pictures of all his friends were posted up next memos and a calendar pinned up on a memo board. A mini fridge sat underneath his desk, covered in funky sports magnets, grocery list ,and notes passed throughout class. In the third section was were the bathroom was. It sat as if it had never been used. It looked like something out of a magazine. Designer carpets, towels, rags, and towelets decorated the bathroom as fine pieces of art hung on the wall. His shower was clean and dry, and floor tiles were clean and polished. There wasn't a wrinkle anywhere, and yes, even the toilet seat was down. The soaps sat in neat rows, organized by color. It was the cleanest bathroom in the world, and it finished with a sweet smell of rosewater. But it was the second room that was the most amazing. For this room was a large white room. There was no furniture, no electronics, nothing that would give the feel of a normal organized teenage boy. The only thing in the room was a large black Grand piano sitting directly in the middle. There was nothing on its right side, however to 

the left of said piano, there wasn't a wall. Instead it was a wall of glass that showed the beauty of rolling green fields and serine lakes that was his backyard, as well as the city lights at night. It was his favorite room, and he spent a lot of time in it. Kenny loved this room, too, because it meant that she could just sit and write songs with Odion. He would come up with the songs, and then Kenny would sing them and make them sound like magic. But not today. Today neither of them could think of a song. They tried to lay in every position possible but nothing seemed to be working. "This is crazy!" Odion suddenly shouted. He rolled over, not realizing that he was on the edge of the piano. In an instant he was on the ground, luckily he caught himself. Unfortunately, he landed right on top of Kenny. For a moment neither one of them moved, then Odion got up and stepped back about a foot from Kenny. Kenny just sat there confused. For a moment it was silent, then Kenny had had enough. "What about a love song?" Odion shook his head. "Too overdone! So are cheating, leaving, and neoconservative songs." Kenny thought hard for a moment. "O.k. what about a song about a girl admitting she's cheating on her boyfriend..and enjoying it?" before Kenny could finish her sentence, Odion grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and laid down on his belly. Kenny wanted to see and so crawled next to him, which was more like on top of his back. It was a good thing that she couldn't see his face, because he was blushing worse than a tomato.

As clean as Odion 's room was clean, Malik's room was just as dirty. Clothes lay everywhere. Plates, cups and magazines were splattered in all directions, and his desk was covered in an array of loose papers. And yet out of the messy clutter, Malik still found room to put a baby crib and make out with his girlfriend. Emily was laying down on Malik's bed with Malik straddling her. For a moment he was just staring at her, and then suddenly he jumped down and started kissing her neck. Emily held his head close to her's for a second, until a slimy wet feeling went down her back. She jumped up, thowing Malik off of her in the process. "What the hell!" They both shouted at the same time. "I felt something on my back and it was nasty!" "What was it?" Malik got off the floor and helped her search for the culprit. Then she found it. Emily lifted it up, getting ready to gag. It was a half eaten slice of pizza covered in green and black mold and what appeared to be dust. She emidiatly threw it away. "O.k., before we make out ever again, you need to clean this room." Malik looked insulted. "It's just a little cluttered, it's not a dump! Besides, I don't need to clean it, because right now I know where everything is!" Emily got up off the bed and put on her jacket. "Fine either you clean this room, or you lose Marika." Malik was instantly next to her. "You can't do that, you're not my mother!" Emily began to walk out of his door and down the stairs. "No joke, Malik, either you clean it up, or you lose your daughter." And with that she was gone.

Kenny sat there staring at the phone in utter fear. It was 9:30, and she had just finished writing the song with Odion. He was worried that she would have to take the bus so late, and so he offered to drop her home. But she couldn't let him see her house, just in case her father was drunk, so she asked him if she could stay over with him. Now she had to face the consequences. She had to call her father. She stared at the phone like a plague ridden rat for what seemed like forever, until Odion broke her of her stream. 

" Do you want me to call?" "No! I mean it's fine, I I'll do it!" She slowly picked up the phone and dialed her number. With every ring of the phone, her heart beat faster. Finally something picked up on the other end. It was her father, and just as she feared, he was drunk. Or was he? "Hello? I'm sorry, I just woke up." She sighed with relief. _He's not drunk!_ She smiled. "Dad, I was wonderin' if I could stay over a friend's house tonight. They don't want me to go home alone." She waited for the answer she heard screaming in her heart, but instead, another sound returned. "Sure! Do you go to the same school? If you do, do you think that they could take you to school tomorrow? I have work. As a matter of fact let me talk to them or someone." She casually handed the phone to Odion, not thinking that he was a boy, she was just happy he wasn't drunk. Good for her, Odion wasn't a fool. "Sure I'll drop them off. O.k., it was great meeting you, here she is." He handed her back the phone with a wink. "So I guess the dad said he could drop you, so you may stay. But be careful, I mean it's not like I don't trust him, but he is a man so…" she just smiled. She wasn't even listening to him, she was just happy he was acting like a normal dad would. When he hung up she walked back into the great white room. "Your welcome. I do it for Malik all the time." Kenny kneeled down behind Odion, then wrapped her legs around him. He tensed. "Chill, have you never been to a sleepover, I'm just doing your hair!"

Izushu walked in after a long day of work. Sure all she did was sit in a desk at the museum but she was still worn out. Almost every guy came to her desk today to ask her for one thing, and that was a date this weekend. It seemed as if all the guys she worked with lived every week in hopes that she would one day change her mind, and yet the guy she was really interested in was avoiding her like the plague. She hadn't seen him all day. She placed down her purse and sat on her couch. "Finally!" just then her phone rang. She answered it with a sigh. "Hello?" "Hay," it was David "So, I was out this morning but I was told I just wanted to make sure. Are you going on a date this weekend?' 'Yes, I am." He paused. "Do you mind if I ask who and where?" She stared at the phone in half shock. Then she answered. "I'm going with this computer programmer named Shadi and we are going to the movies to see The Dark Knight." She answered it rather fast and surprised herself. _Wow, Malik must be rubbing off, I'm becoming a good liar. _A small chuckle reminded her she was on the phone. " That's so funny! See I asked because after you said no to me and the other guys, we decide to get together and go to the movies as buds and hang out and bring a blind date and group date you know. But since I know you had the same idea, we don't have to feel bad about going on separate dates. I really don't like my date I was gonna bring, so I'll just dump her and stay home I guess." Ignoring the rudeness, she pressed on. "May I?" "Oh, right. It's Emily, you know from the museum. Any way, I gotta go." She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Maybe a little lying wasn't so bad. What the heck, she might even go to that movie… suddenly the phone rang, and she answered. It was her best friend from the Equities. "I, you won't believe who just asked me out!"

Shadi sat at his redwood desk staring at the screen. It was the blue screen of death, and he had just finished his big project. But then the computer froze. And worst of all, he didn't save any of it. So he just sat at his desk staring at the screen in shock. The sound of the phone snapped him out of it. "Hello? Is this Shadi?" "Six hours. " "What?" Shadi sighed "Six hours of working on this project then the computer froze I didn't save any of it who is this?" For a moment Izishu was silent, trying to figure out what Shadi 

just ran together. "What Isis?" "Oh, right, um, so yea, I- and-he-it-so-you-shadow realm-Malik-liar-Batman-date-sorry." He rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. He then sadly pushed the power button, yet that wasn't responding either. He jumped and slammed on the table with a "Goddamn!" and disappeared.

Izishu stared at the phone in her hand. Did he just hang up on her? Was she really that annoying? She flipped down the phone and threw it into the nearby couch. She sighed, but she felt more like crying. Before she could do anything, the room became extremely cold. Waves of light began to bend as something appeared in the middle of the room. Within seconds Shadi was in the middle of the Ishtar living room. He wasn't how you would remember him. He was wearing a pair of bleach washed baggy jeans, a large orange t-shirt with Sean John written across the front, and a pair of Jordon's. He had a Lenox watch on each arm, and long black, shine braids replaced his normal turban. Izishu just stared. _OMGOMGOMGOMG!_ "Isis, are you o.k.?" But she didn't answer, mostly because she wasn't paying attention. "What? Oh, sorry, yea I called because there's this emergency! See- " "Let me guess. " he cut her off and took a seat next to her on the couch. " David asked you out again and you said no and used me as your excuse and told him that we were going to see the Dark Knight this weekend, or tonight rather, and so he said o.k., and then you found out he was going to dump the girl he was planning on making you feel lonely with, and you feel bad, and your blaming Malik for teaching you how to lie? Sorry, I didn't get the shadow realm reference." "Wow." Was all she could say. "How did you know?" "Because, Isis, you do this every Friday." She smiled shyly. "Yea, well now it's worse because the girl he dumped is Emily. The same Emily from the Equity. You know my BFF! She'll be crushed! She's wanted this date like forever! You have got to help me!" Shadi sighed. _Here we go…_ "We better leave now if you want to catch the movie." Izishu felt like kissing him, but she didn't. Though in the back of her mind she wished she had. She jumped up off of her couch, and then realized way she should go and change. She was wearing her teddy bear cami with pink lace lining and a pair of super short pink sleep shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun in the back of her head. "Wait, I better go change." She began to run off. "No you look fine, come on." "But…" She pointed to herself and wiggled her bare feet. Shadi gave her the signal to wait and ran off. When he came back, he had a pair of flip flops in his hand, which he threw to Izishu to catch, which she missed. She slipped her feet into the shoes and followed after him. Then she remembered she wasn't alone. "Wait. Odion!" in an instant Odion was down the long winding stairs. "What?" Izishu stared at her brother for a moment. "What's with the…" She signaled to the five thick braids bunched into a small ponytail at the nap of this neck. "Just trying something…Kenny did it." 'Oh," she said walking over to play with the small bunch. "That reminds me. Make sure to see that Kenny get's home. I'm going out, and you know my rule about girls in the house." Before Odion could explain, Izishu was out the door. Odion sighed. How was he supposed to explain this to Kenny? He always followed Izishu's rules to the tee. He slowly walked up the stairs, trying to think of ways to tell Kenny she needed to go home. He reached the top stair and went into his room where he was greeted with a vision that made his heart skip a beat. Kenny was sitting on his bed with a pile of pillows. She was wearing her cute heart underwear that was barely visible, and one of Odion's over sized jerseys. Her hair was evenly parted and was in two braided ponytails that sat stiffly on her shoulders. She was staring up at the 

ceiling in a questioning way. It was obvious that the jersey wasn't even big enough. Odion was feeling warm, and he felt a blush coming on. He looked away and cleared his throat, which startled Kenny. She looked in his direction. "Sorry. I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your t shirt. It looked big enough and well, yea. Is it a problem, I can take it off if…" Without really thinking, Kenny grabbed the edges of the shirt and started to pull it up, revealing her stomach and it's pale skin. Odion ran over and stopped her from going further, though in truth he would have her continue. "It's fine, really, Kenny." Kenny blushed. "Sorry, I almost forgot you were a boy. We are just such good friends, I feel like I can open up to you." He sighed. _Just friends, right…_ He sat there staring at her for a while, just wishing that he could reach out and lift up her tshirt again and touch her pale skin. But he knew he couldn't, and so he sadly began to tell her he had to kick her out. Of course, when he looked her in her eyes to tell her so, he was so mesmerized that for a moment he forgot everything, even the rule about girls in the house. Kenny was also staring back at Odion, but for a totally different reason. " You have a pimple right… there!" she tapped the tip of his nose. He crossed his eyes to see, which made Kenny fall into a fit of giggles. "I love you huney bunch!" She pulled him into a big hug, and let go only by finishing with a small kiss on the top of his head. "Now I want to paint your nails!" Kenny squealed as she jumped of the large bed and ran toward the second room, dragging Odion along for the ride.

Malik walked down the street in the not so good neighborhood of Trenchwood. People sat on their porch sipping lemonade or another, playing loud rap music, and braiding one another's hair as the stared questionable at the blonde that appeared to be black from a distance strolling down the street as if it were a park. Yet Malik wasn't afraid, even if he was a suburb kid. He was used to this, being that he was in such a neighborhood during the Battle City Finals. He really didn't come down this way for a reason, but he needed to get away from the craziness. Why was Emily being so strict all of a sudden? It was just a little mess. Sure, black mold is dangerous, but he was going to throw it away…that is when he found it. He stopped in front of a familiar apartment complex. Walking up the stairs, he knocked on the door. Monica opened the door almost as if she expected him. "Hay come on in!" He quickly entered the house, threw of his shoes, flopped down on her couch, and held out his hand, which was instantly filled with an ice cold soda. "What the hell? Maybe I'm crazy, but didn't Joey drop off a whole bunch of his dad's cases?" Monica took a seat next to the blonde. "You know I can't be haven't that in the house, now that the kids are back. I can't be having a bunch of drunks in my house." Malik sat up. "That's why I'm here. I don't get it. Emily said I couldn't see Marika until I clean up my room. I got mad because she's treating me like a three year old. I don't get it. I mean, I just had a baby and I'm no expert but I'm getting the feeling that some people really get attached to them…" Monica gave him a look of horror, until she realized that he was dead pan serious. "You love your daughter right?" Malik shifted. "Of course! It's just… I guesses I'm so used to running away because I was so afraid to become my father, that now that I'm here I'm not ready. Now without the whole fate of the world thing, I just…" He trailed off. A small tear ran down his cheek and splashed upon his hand. He chuckled nervously. "I'm such a bad father." Monica jumped up from her seat. "True, but so is any teen father. Now who about we get up and go to your house and have a large glass of shut the hell up?" Malik stared at his friend. "Well, Dr. Phill, will that include alcohol?" Monica grabbed her purse as they headed for the door. "Depends, who would that make you feeel!?"

Izishu looked at the passing scenery outside the window of her yellow Lamborghini Gallardo. She looked back over at the divers seat, were Shadi sat slightly leaned back with one finger on the wheel. Izishu had never felt so helpless since the time when Malik killed their father and Odion had to instantly learn to drive and book a hotel and everything. She had always seen herself as independent, so why was she so dependent on Odion then? Or better yet, on Shadi now? He held her life ( as well as her brand new car) in his hands, yet he was so relaxed. So why couldn't she relax? She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't notice the hand on her leg for about 20 seconds from it planting itself there. "What are you doing?" Shadi smiled devilishly in her direction. "Helping you relax." He started to run his hand up and down her leg, which was bare by the way. She felt as if millions of tiny spiders were scattered in her belly and running around. He went higher and higher up her leg, until he met the fabric of her shorts. He then traced his fingers up her shorts in random spiral patterns, moving higher and higher with each spiral. The window was down and the wind was tickling the ends of her hair and tips of her neck, and brushing against her cheeks like small kisses. The air was lukewarm, and the street was empty. The sun set lazily in the back ground. And all the while Shadi's hand climbed up further and further, until he met the top, that is the small elastic band around her hips. He playfully pulled at the band, snapping back and fourth. Izishu had never felt so good and so bad at the same time. On one side, she wanted to continue, but on the other….. _Yes, Shadi! This oh yes! Yes! No! I can't…._ Izishu grabbed his hand and flung it back, surprised by her thoughts. "What's wrong?" Shadi asked, a bit concerned. "Nothing, I would just relax better if you would drive. Please don't do that." Shadi chuckled. "Isis, if I wanted to kill you…" He drove on dropping the subject. Then without notice, Shadi firmly grabbed the wheel and turned it to the left, strait into incoming traffic. Izishu's heart stopped beating and she stopped breathing. Her life flashed before her, and then an image of Shadi. A strange feeling ran through her as she imaged the pure pain of iron and metal meeting flesh, and the pure ecstasy of her and Shadi's bodies intertwined, their blood becoming one, her body exposed to him, helpless to his mercy, his rath; him. The thought scared her, yet she did not hold it in the back of her mind. And as she braced for the pain, she prepared for the pleasure.

Laughter came from the darkness that surrounded Izishu, and it was what made her realize that she was still alive. She slowly opened her eyes one by one to the scene. She was still in the car driving down the street on the right side of the road. Shadi sat in the drivers seat… laughing. She didn't know what was scaring her more- the fact that he swerved into the opposite side of the road, or that he was laughing. "I'm sorry, Isis, but-" He began to laugh again. Izishu sat up and stared out the window angrily, small tears running down her cheeks. _I fucking knew it!_ Shadi didn't notice, until he heard a small gasp for air that caught his attention. "Oh, Isis…Isis. Please don't cry, I'm sorry…" He reached out to wipe away her tears, but she slapped his hand away. "I'm sorry…" Shadi whispered softly. "it's fine." Izishu chocked out. "Let's just go."

Odion didn't know what happened. First they ordered pizza. Then Kenny suggested that they drink a little wine (she wanted to see if it was all it was cracked up to be). Then a little turned into a little bit more. And then it happened. She was pretty much tipsy. Odion found it quite humors on a whole. But he was worried about one little thing, a side effect, if you will. And that was sex. If she offered, he wouldn't be able to resist, considering that he was already dyeing inside now that she was in his jersey. 

And of course, there was the problem of his sister returning to see a lushed out Kenny still in her house. And in the back of his mind a voice shouted "Were the hell is Malik?" So needless to say, he was not enjoying this. Tired and full of worry (and a bit of paranoia that his sister would burst through the door) Odion climbed up the stairs to his room, trying to find Kenny. "Hopefully in bed…" Odion's mind drifted. _Wait, there's only one bed, so maybe… no you horn dog, down boy, on the floor you go…_ He wasn't too worried about the sleeping thing. Kenny said she would take his ridiculously large couch. He walked into his room, surprised by the scene. Kenny was bouncing up and down on his bed, wrapped up in his blanket. "You don't mind if I have the bed, do you?" Kenny smiled nervously toward him. "Sure." He walked over to the bed and stood on the side. "May I ask why?" "Because… it's hot…and…Itookoffthejersy!" She pulled up the blanket to cover herself. "You mean… Never mind. Goodnight." He leaned over and clicked off the light. Just then the phone rang. He ran out the room to answer it.

Izishu arrived just in time. Emily was just about to be dumped when Izishu busted through the doors. She suggested that they all go together, and so they all bought tickets and went to find their seats. You would think that the dates would sit together, but that wasn't the case here. Izishu was sitting next to David, sharing a large popcorn. Izishu barely ate any, despite the fact she was starving. Meanwhile, Shadi and Emily sat together. They were sharing a bag of Frito's, two boxes of Thin Mints, four packets of HoHo's, one Oreo Blizzard, a takeout box of cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory, one box of sushi from Waltmart, a McDonald's Big Mac, three slices of Pappa Johne's Veggi Lovers pizza, and one bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken (Original Crispy). To make things worse, they were giggling throughout the entire movie and throwing popcorn at an older lady who was yelling at her sons to close their eyes at the 'scary' parts. Izishu was pissed. She was trying to make Shadi guilty for what happened in the car earlier and maybe make him a bit jealous in the process, but all it seemed to be doing was back firing. "Hay, Shadi, if we have sex right now, do you think the lady would scream close your eyes or close your ears?" Shadi paused. "I don't know, Emily… want to find out?" Izishu tensed, they won't. Not in a theater. Not with her!_ He was feeling me up in the car, he was gonna put his hand in my- _Her thoughts were cut off by a very sharp and painfully recognizable noise. "Uhh!" David dropped the popcorn. Izishu froze. _O. My. God!! _Neither one turned around. Then David got up and left. And he didn't come back. Izishu hoped that was someone else. But it wasn't. "Shadi! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yeeees! Oh yea! Faster! Faster! Uh.Uh.Uh!" Izishu couldn't take it anymore. She snatched the soda out of the hand of the guy next her, ripped off the top, stood up, spun around, and threw it at the two of them. Of course she splashed everyone in the isle as well, but she didn't care. She grabbed her purse and stomped out the theater, not noticing Emily and Shadi close behind. Once outside, she caught up with David, trying to apologize, but was rudely interrupted. "It's cool, Ishtar. I mean how old are we again? I've already graduated high school, thank you. So next time you don't want to go on a date with me just tell me, you know like an adult!" Izishu played with her fingers in embarrassment, noticing the crowd that assembled. He finished. "The guy in accounting was right. Without the sex, you're just a waste of goddamn time!" Izishu stood in shock. She wanted to do something, but the only thing she could think of was cry. The words echoed in her mind as memories rushed back…

**Flashback:**

_Izushu was on her knees cleaning the floor. Odion was doing something for her father, and Malik, of course, did nothing but play with blocks. Her father suddenly burst into the house. He took a sniff of the air and growled. "Isis! Come here! Odion! Malik, go to your room now." As Malik ran away to safety, Odion and Izishu approached their fates. "Did the food burn?" Izishu shook her head no, tiredness taking over. Her father flung the oven open, reached inside, and pulled out a black piece of bread. Only then Izishu realized the danger she was in. without warning, her father grabbed her by her hair and flung her to the floor, kicking and throwing vases at her as she tried to crawl away. "You're lucky, I let you live. Isis, you are worthless!"_

**End Flashback:**

Izishu could feel her eyes fill up with tears, and she could hear someone calling her name. But she didn't look back, she just ran to her car. She tried to open the door, but found it was locked. _Chirp!_ She spun around to see Shadi standing behind her, keys in hand. Only then did she realize how helpless she was. As they both got into the car, it began to rain. "Why aren't you driving?" Shadi didn't answer. Instead he took her chin in his hand and pulled her face closer to him. Then without warning, he kissed her on the lips. He let her go, started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. She knew what he was doing. He was apologizing, explaining himself to her. Suddenly her phone rang. She answered. "Hello?" "Izishu? Are you ok? Look, Shadi and I weren't serious, but he told me what David told you, so I wanted to set him up. I bet you don't know, but we called Mark, and he waited outside and recorded everything David said to you. We've needed a reason to fire him for months. He was just going to use you to get info on some artifacts he was trying to sell on the black market. Now we have some proof that he's two faced. I'm sorry, but if you knew, it might not have worked. I'm really sorry! We weren't having sex, by the way." Izishu couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "It's ok, I don't care, and I'm fine really. I gotta go. Bye." She placed the phone back in her purse and rolled down the window, letting the rain droplets hit her face. She closed her eyes and smiled. Maybe he did love her. Just maybe… Without warning she grabbed Shadi's hand and placed it on her leg, letting Shadi do the rest.

Odion returned to his room a bit tired. He didn't even remember the phone call, something about a pop test in English on Monday. He slowly walked back to his room and opened the door, and wasn't at all surprised to see Kenny fast asleep. He slowly walked over to the bed. The blankets had been moved and her grip had been loosened, causing the sheets to fall off of her a bit. Odion looked at her. He traced up from her small bare foot up her pale smooth leg that lay exposed, then he went up to her hips and to her small waist. Her belly was small and pale, and he could just see the side of her breast that was exposed, heaving up and down as she breathed softly. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was spread across her pillow, enveloping the entire top half of the bed. She was laying on the bed almost how you would imagian a rag doll would had it's owner draped it on the bed. Odion saw her, and was breathless. To him, she was his own _'__Dresden Venus'_. He knelt down beside her and brushed her hair with his hand. Finnaly, before he left, he bent over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Before she could stir he fled from the room. A strange feeling past over him, but he shook it off and continued down stairs. Once at the top of the stairs he froze. A blonde of the cute variety and his best friend sat on 

the living room couch sipping what appered to be red wine. "Guess what I got, big brother?" Odion went warm, but felt that Malik was just teasing. "I got a picture on my phone…" Malik's finger was lazily balancing on the send button. "I got a picture of you kissing Kenny!" Odion stood in a state of shock. Malik and Monica both smiled devilishly. "Now… whom to send…"


End file.
